The World
This page is used to help established basic world-building quality and items for OG42, as well as happenings and events around the world and other important things. As normal users, feel free to put things you think would better help establish the world and its setting. Country and Governments Something about important countries (probably only highlight the ones students come from) and their government and situations based on their Triad, as well as their current form of Government. Diseases Common diseases in the Future, as well potential pandemics. Animals Future animals. Mainly magical and potential evolved ones. Factions Important Factions throughout the world. Companies * Elementek - Focuses on planting a human soul into an Android body * Butsuri Industries - Focuses on Kanos, the original designers and creators. * Mentaru Modern Marvels - The original designers and creators of Divers, having made the first Divesuit for gaming. Focuses on just about all technological appliances, save those used for combat. Events Important events throughout the world. Wars * First Magical War - With the sudden influx of Supernatural species popping up, mages began growing more and more nervous. They began forming parties of sort, each competing to surpass all the others and gain their own recognition. While there was never an actual physical battle (recorded, as some assaults were made), it was an intense battle of espionage and progression between all mage groups, the conflicts and evolutions from this War being considered a beautiful and horrid recreation of the Cold War and the Renaissance. An example of this was the budding of advanced Homunculi to surpass the others. While the official ending is considered 2051 as all prominent Species revealed themselves by then, it is still considered to have progressed for many years afterwards. (2029-2074) * Second Korean War - After high tensions for several years, North Korea finally decided to launch an invasion and take over South Korea. With their new advanced technology and magical weaponry, they posed a dire threat. With help from other nations however, North Korea was pushed back and conquered by the south, once again being integrated under one country, and is now only Korea. (2038-2040) * Third Pacific War - When Bolivia has had enough and attacks Chile to get access to the sea. But Chile, since it has its mix of Mapuche traditional magiks and new world tech, fights back Bolivia and Peru for a third time. (xxxx) * First Contact War - War that occurred when the Demons and Angels on Earth first made contact with each other and disputes caused fighting to commence. The fighting first began taking place in Israel, and slowly began spreading out into the surrounding territories. As the conflict and chaos began to spread, humans and other races had to step in. This intervention lead to a neutral third part fighting back against both sides to defend Earth, and when that proved futile, a diplomatic solution had to be written up and used that ended the war peacefully, albeit a bit strained. (2065-half a year) * Middle Eastern War - A result of political disputes between neighbouring countries, the battlefield of Syria was used to house the battles which utilized the terrific weaponry that all countries involved brandished. The end result of this was was the creation of the Wastes, a country not acknowledged to exist. (2072-2074) Revolutions * Māji Rights Revolution - (2049-2058) Treaties * Masquerade Nights Pact - An agreement made between Vampires and Humans after for restlessly hunting Humans for 3 years after Vampires made their appearance in 2025. While there were still plenty humans left, the constant slaughter of defenseless towns needed intervention, and many did not want to completely wipe away Vampires after several battles. So, this agreement was made to appease both sides. (2028) Category:Lore